


Unorthodox Love

by HiddenEmily (Sabis_dream_world)



Category: Bridgerton (TV)
Genre: F/M, Indecision, Love, Multi, Unorthodox relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabis_dream_world/pseuds/HiddenEmily
Summary: Daphne falls in love with both the prince and the duke, so now she can't choose whom to marry. They come up with an answer together.
Relationships: Daphne Bridgerton/Friedrich Wilhelm Ludwig von Preußen (1794-1863) | Prince Frederick of Prussia, Simon Basset/Daphne Bridgerton
Kudos: 13





	Unorthodox Love

Ever since the arrival of the Prince, Daphne’s feelings have been in turmoil. It was undeniable that she had fallen in love with the Duke, Simon. But she was unwilling to ignore her growing feelings for Friedrich. What was she to do? Some have called her an attention seeker for gaining the attention of those in high stations, but that had never been her intention. Was her future to be decided based on which of the two men proposed first?

Daphne is standing in the drawing room. The prince and duke are behind the doors waiting to be let in.

“Let them in but not at the same time.”

“Which should come first?”

“It would only be appropriate to do so by station.” Daphne replies.

The prince enters first and bows.

“Lady Bridgerton, Daphne. I believe I have made my feelings known to you. I care for you very deeply but my only wish is to see you happy. I cannot ignore the fact that the duke is indeed a good man, and I would be most understanding if you pulled toward him. Whatever your decision, I wish for you to be happy.”

“Your Highness, I cannot ignore my feelings for you. I have more care for you than appropriate for an acquaintance or friend.” Daphne says and Friedrich smiles.

“I also cannot ignore such feelings that I have for the duke.” Daphne adds and the prince nods understandingly.

“If it is a possibility for you, would you be okay waiting behind the door again?” Daphne asks.

“Of course, my lady.” He says and bows.

The servant announces the duke.

“Lady Bridgerton, Daphne. I hope you understand that despite the way we may have staretd together, it went beyond that, and my feelings for you have grown by the day. I don’t know if I can be who you want me to be, but I care for you so very deeply. I know that the prince is a good man and cares for you very much, I would not hold it against you if you decided for him. No matter what you decide, I hope you will be happy.”

“Your Grace, I cannot ignore the fact that I care for you so very deeply. Certainly more than I have ever felt for any friend.” Daphne says and Simon smiles.

“I also cannot ignore my feelings for the prince.” She adds and the duke nods in understanding, though his face clearly shows sadness.

“If at all possible, would you be willing to wait behind the door again?” Daphne asks.

“Of course, if it is what you wish.” Simon replies and bows.

Daphne sits down in emotional exhaustion.

Her mama comes in, she had probably been listening it. After all it’s not everyday that a mama gets to have the pleasure of her eldest daughter courting two men of high stations.

“Mama. I don’t know what to do.” Daphne sighs.

“Go with what your heart is saying. Is there love in either?”

Daphne looks away, not wanting to admit the truth.

“There is.” She says.

“Which one?” Her mother asks.

“Both.” Daphne says.

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t know how to explain mama, I love them both so much. And so I don’t know what to do, how do I choose?” Daphne says completely exasperated.

“Well, I have never seen that so…I, dearest, I truly do not know.”

Daphne didn’t think her mother would have the answer to her troubles but it was worth the try.


End file.
